No Goal
by CrayonPencil
Summary: What happens if you don't have a goal anymore on earth? Danny knows. RATED T FOR A REASON! (look inside) One shot
**Hi! CrayonPencil here! No I am not dead... Hope I won't be soon since I heard I might get a surgery at my back... Great. Sorry I wasn't writing for a week or something? Sorry I just have a hard time... I'm failing Maths, French and German, and I missed more then 125 hours of school because of the pain in my back... That's not cool. But I have more time to write, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **WoW instrumental music gives me great inspiration! I'm listening to "X-Score - Those Who Play for Ghosts" on youtube right now... Great inspiration for an angst fic.**

 **Warning: Kind of suicide, depression and angst. Oh and also angst...**

* * *

Danny POV

I keep it on my arm... that symbol that covers half of my wrist. It stands for: "Being alone" or "No friends". I have to do it for many reasons. I don't want to be betrayed... I don't want to put my loved ones in danger and I don't want to hurt them. When my friends come to me I simply walk away... I am a little depressed, at least that is what I think about myselfl. I am nothing then a faillure.

I'm not worth it.

I can't keep putting them in danger for 'my own good'. I feel so selfish right now. How can I talk like that? Just without reason? I have to go away from them. Do I have to walk away from home? Maybe that's the best option for now. They don't have to deal with my problems. It is my fault the portal turned on. I got in. I pushed that button... I am the most important reason they keep coming back. I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident, really. But I can't do anything now to change my decision and I have to go away from here.

Fast.

I'll leave tomorrow. But what do I do? Leave the city unpotected? No. Mom, dad and Valerie can handle it. At least Valerie can, I think. Again I think I sound selfish. But I have to do it... for my family and friends. For the city. But still... I'll be a obstacle for the others... Doesn't matter where I go. I'll stand in the way for someone. I can't travel around the world like Dani.

Do I even have a destination in this world? Do I even have a goal to reach, like the others... I lost interest in the things I used to enjoy. Like astronomy. The stars of this world aren't as bright as earlier. For me. The world became empty, grey and hopeless. The colors drained from the nature, the sky and the world. Grey. People have a reason they are here on earth... Why not me? I have to go away from here, immediately.

Again I look at that symbol on my arm: It was blue... Blue is my favorite color... Wait... It was... I don't have anything favorite anymore... It is a waste of time. It covers half of my wrist... People already asked... No laughed... What it was. I said I had to rembember an important test... But it was to remember to not make any friends. I don't want to hurt them in the future. Every time I smiled to somebody I shot a fast glare at my wrist and walked away... Leaving the other person confused behind.

I can't forget I'm not human. My parents are right... I. Am. Nothing... A waste of space... They said that to my ghost half but they were still right. Valerie was right to. I'm just a ghost... nothing more. I am past human consciousness. Nothing less, nothing more.

...

That was it. Past human consciousness. And then it clicked. That was the reason I didn't have anything to reach anymore. I didn't have a goal, and no unfinished bussiness, like a ghost. That was it!

My time here was done... I needed to pass on...

I smiled when I realized that and black dots began to appear in my eyesight...

My body fell down at the bench in the park as I left my body... Not as a ghost.. I saw the light... I passed on...

Nobody's POV

The journalist took the papers and started reading the last subject of the eight o'clock jounal: " _This afternoon the body of a 14 year old student named 'Daniel Fenton', son of ghost hunter Jack and Maddie Fenton, is found on a bench in the park. It is still a mystery what his dead caused... The only thing the police want to reveal is that he was found with a slight smile on his face... The biggest mystery is that the body disappeared like a ghost would do as soon as the smile on the boy's face grew... Most people think it has something to do with ghosts... A little amount of people think he's called to heaven..._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
